Shared Past, Separate Future
by Kyrios28Veile
Summary: They met as children, friends with a common hardship. Until they were separated for many years. Only to see each other again in Beacon, however, not on the same team anymore. With sides drawn, only time will tell whether their love or loyalty will eventually prevail.
1. Stand by Me

**This idea was stuck in my head, and I couldn't leave it alone! As I said before; I'm not a big fan of fics with feels, but that won't stop me from enjoying of writing about them. Please do enjoy.**

**"Some believe it is only great power that can hold evil in check, but that is not what I have found. It is the small everyday deeds of ordinary folk that keep the darkness at bay. Small acts of kindness and love." - Gandalf, The Hobbit movie**

Remnant; a world where a constant war has raged since the existence of its participants. The humans; bigots and warmongers by nature, peaceful and just in their darkest times. But even in an peaceful age, even the brightest lights can dim. The Faunus; abused, and filled with hatred for the humans, their peace with them spawned in desperate times. Like the humans, the Faunus are capable of great morality, however, old resentments inevitably emerge with even the slightest act of bigotry. Finally, the Grimm; heartless and soulless, as proclaimed by the humans. These beasts see the other two species as children who've abused their power by hunting down the Grimm, and even their own brothers for the sake of sport. Recognizing the threat, the creatures of the Grimm waged a war that lasted over a millennium.

However, even in their darkest states, some gentle and kind hearted souls manage to shine as a beacon of hope for those who've lost faith. Sometimes, a single act of kindness can spark the dimmed light of a blackened soul. To a child, whose life has been nothing but sorrow and pain, this single act of affection can make all the difference in their lives. And for one young girl in particular, this act would come from the least expected soul.

Emerald Sustrai, one of the many children in Remnant born to an unforgiving environment. Upon reaching the age of six, she had already witnessed many forms of crime, committing some of her own. The school she was supposed to attend was rundown, and near the point of collapsing. Students themselves were dark, cruel; acting human. They preyed on the weakest among them, releasing their anger the best way they knew how; on others. Emerald herself was no exception to their taunts and abuse; however, no soul would listen to her pleas for help. They turned their heads, covered their ears, some watched for fun. Not even her parents would extend their arms to comfort her, to them; she was just a waste of space.

The fear of the abuse went so far, that she felt the need to hide during breaks between classes. She lifted money from strangers along the way to school, using the lien to buy her lunch. During classes, and even before, she prayed her tormentors would leave her be just so she could enjoy her food. Most days, she was lucky; they found others to harass. Today was not one of those days.

She stole just enough for sweet bread, and a small box of milk. Did it matter that she was hungry, tired, or even begging not to have her food taken? No. Instead, they fed off her reactions, as well as her food. Today was the worst; they wolfed down everything she had in front of her. The teacher didn't bother to help; instead he ignored them, just as he always did. She cried, quietly, and softly as the kids around only laughed.

During break, her usual hiding spot was her sanctuary; behind the cafeteria, by the dumpsters. No student had business there, it was secluded and smelled. But, what other choice did she have? She sat down, cupped her face, and cried, just as she always did. She was small, little to no strength, no friends, and shun by her own parents. Crying was all she could do. There was no end to this life.

The echoes of footsteps caught her attention, her mind filled with fear. Her heart beat faster as the shadow of the figure was approaching. As they turned the corner, she closed her eyes and shielded her body, waiting for the punches to start.

But they never came; she opened a single eye to see a pair of blue eyes staring at her. He was dressed differently than what the kids at this school wore, and he wasn't bruised or bandaged.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" He asked politely. Emerald couldn't respond, it was the first time anyone actually spoke to her without any harsh or physical outbursts. The boy waved his hand in front of her, believing she was daydreaming. Instinctively, Emerald flinched; her arms blocked her face, while her eyes were shut tight.

Flinching again when a hand gently placed itself on her shoulder. She slowly lowered her arms to find the boy smiling. "I'm not going to hurt you. I saw you come over here, and thought you might be lonely."

When he saw her reddened eyes, his own widened. He slowly pulled his sweater's sleeve, showing a newly wrapped and bloodied bandage. "You thought I was one of them, huh?"

She nodded shyly, opening just slightly to the boy who shared in her pain. He sat down beside her, his smile never fading. It was clear he was beaten the worst if they made blood spill, and his movements were sluggish. Wincing slightly as he tried to avoid opening another wound, from within his backpack, he pulled out a simple sandwich. The mere sight of it made Emerald's stomach growl. She blushed, embarrassed though also fighting back the pain. The boy split his food, handing over the larger piece to her.

It was there that Emerald was taken aback by his kindness; it wasn't a luxury she had the pleasure of enjoying so often. She hesitantly reached out, the boy frowned. He gently grabbed her hand, opened it and placed the food in her hands. His smile wider than before, "It's tuna, I made it myself."

She took a single bite, and found tears running down her cheeks. It wasn't just the nourishment that eased her, but this was the first time anyone ever showed her such kindness. The happiness in her heart couldn't help but run rivers, for once someone actually cared enough to help. The boy reached into his backpack and pulled out a few napkins, wiping away any trace of tears.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Emerald. And yours?"

"Jaune."

He reached back, and retrieved two juice boxes, giving one to Emerald.

"So, they hit you?" She asked, relaxing a bit from her defensive pose. Jaune chuckled lightly "I got lucky, all they did was beat me...did they do anything to you." That last part almost sounded demanding.

She nodded "I'm used to it, today they ate my lunch. I probably deserved it, the lien I used; I stole from people." Realizing she had just admitted to being a thief, Emerald buried her head in her knees, waiting for Jaune to regret helping someone like her. Instead, he placed his hand on her shoulder again and gave her a reassuring grin. "Don't steal anymore; I'll bring extra food for the both of us. And if they ever give you trouble, just call for me. I promise I'll be there, that's what friends are for."

Emerald's eyes widened again, did he really just say; friend?

"Friends?" She parroted, hoping he'd nod. Waiting eagerly for his response.

He nodded.

Without warning she attacked him with a hug. And for the first time in what seemed like a very long time, she found herself smiling. This wasn't a façade, no, this was genuine happiness she was feeling. Jaune groaned from the initial shock, then almost quickly started laughing. Emerald giggled at his reaction, and just like him, found herself laughing. This warm feeling in her heart was unlike anything she ever felt before. Could it be; friendship, joy, or love? Perhaps all of the above.

The two would continue to meet in the same spot, every day, with smiles and time to share. They grew closer as time went on, Jaune inviting her to sleep at his house was one of the most awkward visits she ever had. What she encountered; seven sisters, whom played constant, but rarely harmless, pranks on him. An overprotective mother and sister. Adding a father whom was a mirrored image of Jaune. You'd think it would be a quiet and peaceful sleepover, correct. Well, add a mixture of seven sisters with unique imaginations, the two were always out in 'difficult' situations. Nevertheless, those moments were some of the best she ever had. Memories she treasured. On her birthday that same year, she only made on wish; that they'd always remain together.

It was an innocent, yet simple desire. However, fate had other plans set for their futures. The next year, Emerald went to school with lighter steps than before, confident she wouldn't run into the people from last year. Just as she entered her new class, a hand gripped her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Hey there twerp, you haven't forgotten about us? Have you?" Came the chilling voice from the leader of these brutes. They grinned at her with devilish intentions, one of them tried taking her knapsack, only to have Emerald instinctively push him away, causing him to land on the floor, hard. The others lost their playful grins, shooting dangerous glares at her. She ran, as fast as her legs could; only to have one of them catch her by her hair. They threw her down, and began kicking. Laughing all the while.

"Jaune!" She called out.

"That blonde wimp!? He's not gonna help you!" One of them shouted.

"Jaune!" She tried again, still no help.

"Go on! Scream! It ain't gonna do you much difference!"

Emerald cried again, they weren't gonna stop now. For hopes sake, she tried one last time "JAUNE!"

The kicking stopped, followed by a large thud. She glanced up and saw one of the tormentors lying on the ground, and her blonde knight standing before her with his fists clenched tightly. "Leave Emmy alone!" He growled.

The others backed away slightly, before a few charged towards him. Their fists were thrown wildly, but Jaune was holding his own. Holding off three at a time was something to be admired, more so that he came to her aid when she truly needed him.

Emerald found the answer to her question the day they first met; yes, this was love she felt. Not only did he stand be her through thick and thin, he never broke his promises no matter how old. Just as it seemed Jaune would win, one of them came back with a bat.

"Jaune, look out!" Emerald's warning was a bit too late. The boy struck him in the chest, then again in his legs, the others returned and began beating him senseless with all their anger.

She tried to stand, to go over and help, but her bruises from the earlier attack made moving her legs unbearable. All she could do was watch, painfully and helplessly. By the time they finished venting, they left a bleeding blonde in the middle of the school courtyard. Emerald crawled to him, shouting his name in the attempt to keep him awake. To no avail. The pain was excruciating, one could only imagine how Jaune felt.

Luckily for her, someone outside the school saw from behind the fence. It was quite the scene; two students viciously attacked and left for dead in plain view. Those exact words were headlined in broadcasts and publishings.

It was a whole week before Emerald retuned to school, her mind still clouded over being so helpless when her best friend needed her. The day before, she prepared a small batch of pastries she learned to make with Jaune's mother some time ago. That day, she waited for him, but he didn't show for the first break. Emerald waited; yet again he didn't show for the second break. After school, she walked to his house, with the pastries in a small bag, eagerly waiting to give them to him.

As she turned the corner, she saw something her heart wasn't prepared for; a 'for sale' in front of the house, from the windows she saw the inside was completely empty. They wasted no time in leaving the house, this neighborhood, and her behind. There wasn't at the very least a single 'goodbye'.

There it was again, the feeling of abandonment. Her mind clouded itself with guilt filled questions. Did they leave because she did nothing, or was it her fault Jaune was beaten so badly?

What was there to do now, but cry again? Her best friend left, leaving no trace behind. She'd have another 6 years having to live with the same life she lived with before meeting Jaune. So, she cried, it was all she had now. The world was unfair in many ways, learning it the hard way was the only way to learn it in this city.

Just as a light can spark a dimmed candle, a single gust of wind, if strong enough, will put them both out. As time went on, Emerald grew up the way most did; a criminal. Her skills caught the attention of many well-known individuals, and the crimes she committed, were always without remorse. It was how she grew up, but her 3rd year, all her tears were dried up, there was nothing left to do then except; fight back. Yet even after 10 years, she always dreamed what her life would be like if her childhood friend was still with her.

Little did she know, the very plan she was currently apart of would have the two meet once again, but this time; fighting for different sides.

**I tried my best to make this story just a bit more dark using real life experiences…my own in fact. I'm going to try and update this story as soon as I update my others. Until next time.**


	2. Shifting Sides, One Goal

**Well now, here's the newest chapter for this little story. Originally I had no plans for a pleasant ending, but being one of the few authors who've written JaunexEmerald fics, I couldn't bear the thought of allowing such a tale to end tragically…or could I?**

**"When I let go of what I am, I become what I might be." -Lao Tzu**

War grows closer, inevitable bloodshed, unnecessary sacrifices, and nights filled with piercing cries. The humans and the Faunus in their allegiance towards one another crumbles with every single transgression, whether major or minor. The Grimm take advantage of their feud by launching attacks on settlements, devastating everything in their path. The onslaught continues thanks to humans who stand against their own, believing they forced the hands of the Grimm to attack. If only the creatures of darkness were so stupid. They eldest of the Grimm would only send in small shock troops, and when the rebels underestimated the small army, a swarm of black and white descends unto the settlements. With no survivors to live and tell the tale, humans and Faunus continue to ignorantly play with fire.

The order of all beings, when forced to suffer, with no strength to fight back, eventually their own will crumbles and they do what all desperate do; they adapt. A human once said "if an injury must be done to a soul, may it be so devastating that their vengeance need not be feared." In this situation, with the first and only love taken from her, accompanied by the events that followed, Emerald eventually broke. Allowing herself to become what she feared; a tormentor. The light which kept the darkness at bay flickered, allowing the blackened void to forge her very being. A decade passes, and in that time frame, her once timid and innocent nature was replaced with a harsh and disciplined attitude. Perfecting her skills as a thief, and assassin. She killed without remorse, strengthening her cold personality as to not get too attached to anyone or thing. The only human to ever reach out to her was the only life she valued above all else. He placed his own life on the line to protect her, gave her the love and affection her own family didn't. He was sweet, cheerful and always smiling.

After he disappeared, life continued its cruel torment. Even with her current associates, there was no end to the one thing she could ever fear.

This wasn't surprising; being used, put constantly in harm's way. A boss whom cared little to less about her subordinates, viewing them as expendable. An annoying partner who slacked off, paid little to no attention to any form of instructions. Although it was an unwanted life, what choice did she have? There wasn't someone waiting for her in the slums, and she feared being alone all over again.

The turning part in her life was her last assignment, 5 years ago. Just before joining a woman by the name of Cinder. Her job was to eliminate White Fang soldiers hiding out in the Northern Winds, a valley filled to the brim with old Grimm. Supposedly, they managed to establish a fortified base near the fjords. Her contractor said; "be creative." And from there, she used the environment to her advantage. With the right amount of explosives, and sap from her last venture into Forever Fall, hordes of Grimm swarmed the base. The gory massacre of the people inside was another testament to how little she valued both humans and Faunus. Whilst Emerald fought off any who managed to leave the base, one particular being of darkness stopped in its charge towards the carnage. It sniffed the air, a smile imprinted on his face, teeth bared widely. It followed the intoxicating aroma.

Just as Emerald finished off the last White Fang member, he managed to shot off a tracer round into her midsection. Reacting to it, she used her dual sickles to end her opponent in pleasantly gory manner; slicing his arms then head. The snow around her was stained with the remains of her rage. She tried walking off with the wound, but stumbled down, resting her back against a tree.

**_"Well done." _**

She turned her head to see a Grimm shadowing her, not just any kind of beast, but a talking Kaidon. A Grimm standing roughly 7-8 ft. tall, quadruple-hinged mouth, ebony skin. Eyes as red as the blood soaked snow, an exoskeletal armor covering mainly its upper torso, arms, and legs. Standing on two digitigrade; hinged legs. It sniffed the air again, smiling ever so widely. "I can smell it; fear. But it is not me you fear, nor is it death. So tell me human, what is it you fear?" It's voice was deep, gruff and raspy. Emerald couldn't answer, her current wound didn't allow her, it was too painful to even speak.

**_"Will you not tell me? Is it fear of what a monster you've shown yourself to be, the souls you allowed my brothers to devour...or is it perhaps...love?" _**

Her eyes twitched for just a second, though the Kaidon noticed **_"Well now, I'm surprised a murderer such as youself could love. Is your fear; never gazing upon him again?" _**

Emerald turned away, to which it laughed loudly to her response. **_"Just like the rest of your incompetent race; you're easily predictable."_**

Her response was a groan from her wound, her hands barely able to stop the flowing blood.

**_"That wound must hurt, more so are the burdens and painful memories you carry." It sniffed again "I could easily allow you to perish here, but where would the fun in that be? Hmm, Should I allow you to live? No, I do not believe you want it."_** Just as it turned to leave, a weak voice called out to him. "Wait..."

Her willingness to take any opportunity to achieve her own goal was well to be admired. **_"Oh, so you wish to accept my offer? Then here are the terms; until I say otherwise, you shall abide by my orders. Living here, amongst the very beings of darkness, and when you're ready, you shall be released for one single purpose; our Vendetta." _**It ended with a growl.

Without second thoughts, and her eyes slowly drifting, she nodded. The Kaidon placed its palm on her heart, allowing its own power to flow unto her. The bullet wound closed up, allowing her to breathe easy again.

Emerald glanced up, the Grimm before her saved her life, something new for the books. But now, she owed him for saving her life, and what did he mean by 'our vendetta'? Whatever the case, this was a second chance, and working for a Grimm whom she could actually understand seemed more unique than her old bosses.

**_"Rise, child. Now that you are one of us, I shall introduce you to your new 'friends'." _**

"Wait, if I must serve you then tell me your name."

**_"Vadam." _**

"Emerald."

**_"Enough pleasantries, if you are to follow my exact orders, first you must be retrained."_**

Without much choice, she rose up, and followed him. The situation unraveled quite interestingly; although she almost died, a talking Grimm offered her life as long as she did what she was told. Simple enough, or so she thought. Just like her old contractors, once she finished her training, her new assignment was to infiltrate an inner circle of conspirators, and when the time emerged, the Grimm would lay waste to the humans who captured and experimented on their brethren. When the Grimm saw her as their own is beyond her developing understanding of the situation. Still, now she had newly acquired power, and when her contract with Vadam ends, then she'd finally do what she couldn't for so long; search for Jaune.

For a change of pace, her new assignment was in some school with testosterone-filled idiots. As she walked the halls of Beacon watching students passerby, she couldn't help but wonder where the blonde bot was, if he was safe, or if at the very least he remembers her. With her newly acquired strength, now she could return to the favor, and stand up for him when she couldn't. And if he became stronger, perhaps they could stand together, just as they did before. These hopeful thoughts were all she had. That, and a present given to her on her seventh birthday; a necklace with a crescent moon shaped pendant. Even with most of the events that unfolded over the years, she never once lost sight of this item. The words inscribed on the back of the pendant read; only to be worn by a precious jewel.

These words weren't just his own, Jaune's elder sister played a part in it as well. Emerald grinned, remember the blush on his face when he gave it to her. It was rare for her to smile, and when she did, it usually followed death. It scared her partner "Y-you ok?" He asked

Her grin disappeared, glancing to him once then nodding.

The rest of the walk, all she could think about, which all she ever did in her spare time, was think of what to say if they ever let again.

On to her assignment; posing as a student from Haven. The first class was Grimm studies, and then; one-on-one combat sessions. After just five minutes in the first class, she couldn't stand it any longer, the professor only boasted of his own triumphs, some too exaggerated to actually sound true. She preferred Vadam's long speeches, at the very least she could sleep to them without a headache to follow. Emerald turned towards her partner, only to find him sleeping peacefully behind a book. It irritated her that he could sleep so peacefully while the professor's booming voice gave extreme headaches.

She glanced around the room, her eyes caught a glimpse of two blondes near the front. Seeing blonde haired students weren't an abnormality, it mostly caught her interest when the girl was dangerously close to the boy...at least that's what it looked like from her angle.

"Miss Xiao Long, in which regions do Mamadons roam Remnant?" The professor caught the two in their antics.

The long haired scratched the back of her head and answered "Uh...Tundras, such as the Northern Winds. A valley filled with rare and old Grimm species."

A few students around her did double checks, unsure if she was their classmate. The professor merely smiled "Correct, Miss Xiao Long! I see your academics are improving every day. Why, I remember when..."

And from there he went off track again. The entire class groaned, believing they were actually going to learn something for once. When the girl sat down. She clung to the boy next to her, whilst a red-haired girl was trying to separate the two as subtly as possible.

'School drama? This might actually be interesting' she thought to herself. When it came to the prospects of school romance, the best information she had was from books. Even with her job description, she still found a way to at least try and behave normal. Reading countless books from various kingdoms, each with unique genre mixes, and story lines.

Much to her dismay and relief, the bells rung for the next class. She awoke her partner by literally slamming knowledge into his head. The whole walk to the arena, he kept complaining about her attitude, and while she couldn't care less, she still humored him with half-assed apologies. Before entering the arena, they were each given individual slips, containing a name and number. Hers was; Theta 1336. As they took their seats on the arena sidelines, a woman by the name of Goodwitch explained the nature of the tiny notes.

"There are two of each slips, the person with the exact match will be your opponent today."

So, she'd have a random opponent she knew nothing about? Well, that just made things all the more fun. After all, where would the challenge be if you already knew who you were challenging?

Emerald pulled out her scroll, reviewing the info stats Cinder gave her before arriving ahead of schedule. This match had approximately 60 students, and her Intel only had data on 7. Whether the odds gave her an easy or fun match, she'd still need to be prepared.

A monotone voice above pinged the first contestants. "Sigma 8426, please make your way to the arena."

Mercury stood up, and walked down, another student on the other side of them did so too. It was the spartan from earlier, and she was on the watch list. Based on her profile, she was quite the promising huntress, and if Emerald was lucky, she'd beat Mercury to a pulp.

As the fight commenced, all he did was dodge, no attacks. The boy was fast, though sometimes he believed his speed made him untouchable. Ego weighed him down, and when it did he was sent flying across the stage. Which is exactly what happened. Emerald did her best to maintain her posture, but to see him land so 'gracefully', even the audience shared a laugh.

Rather than continue watching, she focused her attention back on the profiles. Two teams in particular; RWBY, and JNPR. The members of each teams proved promising, and a hindrance to future plans. However, if there were eight members, why did Cinder leave one out?

Within a matter of minutes, Goodwitch ended the match, Pyrrha Nikos being the winner...unsurprising. The woman walked away unscathed while her opponent held on to what little ego remained.

The screen above pinged again, this time calling out "Theta 1336, please make your way to the arena."

Perfect, a chance for some fun after surviving that horrendous endeavor they call a class. Emerald felt a slight hint of sympathy for these students, dealing with a teacher like that for an hour, it's a wonder many actually managed not to snap. Upon reaching the stage, she awaited her opponent. She saw the same boy from earlier. His back turned to her, talking with Xiao Long, she must've been giving him a pep talk. At some point, she actually made a threatening glare, which prompted him to run on stage. He stopped directly over the light, both recognizing each other at just a mere glance, starring with widened eyes.

The symbol on his shield mirrored the pendant on her necklace, and his ocean blue eyes were just as she remembered them; filled with courage and hope. While the confused audience awaited the match to begin, the boy muttered

"Emmy?"

**Ugh! Cliffhangers! I hate them, and yet I use them. If this chapter didn't meet the expectations of my readers I truly am sorry, please bear in mind I also have two other stories I'm also currently working on. I shall update the others soon. As always, Thank you for reading.**


	3. Old Allies, New Rivals

**Hello again my faithful readers, the positive feedback on this story has my motivation in high spirits. So I give unto you a new chapter. Please do enjoy. Oh, and in case anyone was wondering, the quotes bellow are sort of a heads up of what the chapter will be about.**

**"Let us always meet each other with a smile, for the smile is the beginning of love." - Mother Teresa**

**-Northern Winds; 2 years prior- **

The Northern Winds, said to be home of the oldest and wisest of Grimm. Those speculations could be questionably immature, for none have ever ventured into the vast tundra and lived to tell the tale. Of course, no human whom trespassed into these lands would feel the suns warmth again, because those who lived in these dense forests were indeed intelligent. One adapted to these harsh environments to the point where their evolution gave them certain traits even the humans, in their ignorance, would find; admirable. There have always been signs of compassion and honor displayed by the Grimm, yet none so well displayed as the Kaidons. Though little is none about their numbers, strength, and weaknesses, survivor accounts claim these beasts to strategically hunt in groups, intelligent enough to know when outmatched, and even mourn the loss of their own. But these few reports are all researchers can work on, when very few Veteran Hunters can barely hold their own against these Grimm, and those who manage to survive, if one can call it surviving, suffer the loss of their teammates. While it is true that other Grimm inhabit the Northern Winds, even the enormous Mamadons turn to stampede when these Grimm hunt. Though, they would soon be feared more with the assistance of their new arrival. Her role was; disposable when the time came. But as her training progressed, so too was how the Kaidons viewed her.

On the peak of Mount Seoul, five figures stood out in the freezing cold with little clothing. Only a single wooden helmet for protection. Three stood on the sidelines while the other two faced one another in combat.

The match didn't seem fair, the girl was roughly 5'8 in height while the other towered her with 7'9. Luck would only take large beast so far, it charged with its customized falcon talons aimed directly for her head, she merely grinned and managed to avoid the attack gracefully. However, it quickly caught hold of her arm, and threw her own the ground. Before she could regain her stance, it pressed it foot down heavily on her, leaning down and roaring. She flinched slightly, then used the opportunity to swing the chains from her Kusari-gama scythes to wrap around his neck. While it tried to remove the object that was retaining air from entering. One advantage to being small and petite; better agility. Using the frozen ground beneath her, she slid under her opponent, yanking the chain, hard. Causing him to slip and fall. As it removed the chains, a pair of scythes were aimed directly to its neck.

Both opponents glared at one another before grinning. The girl assisted her opponent as he sat up. The three others approached them, **_"Well done Emerald, you've improved."_**

One of the approaching figures removed its helmet, revealing the reason for her involvement with the Kaidon. Vadam then turned his attention to the defeated Grimm, **_"Val, you must always assure your opponent is completely immobilized, and do not hesitate, otherwise the next time it won't be a stinging chain wound around your neck." _**

The Kaidon nodded.

**_"Tsar and Teal take him to Rava; let us hope that fall didn't damage his head too much. Emerald, stay with me, we must converse."_** The two mentioned assisted their comrade back into the depth of the mountain. Once they were out of hearing range, Vadam then turned to his pupil. **_"Well done, you've exceeded all my expectations. I never thought I would say this, but I'm proud to have you here. More so when you accepted the tribal initiation. How's your mark?"_**

Emerald turned her body, revealing a mark burned into her upper back, a sign of what she accepted to being a part of. "Still kind of hurts, but it doesn't impede my progress." She replied with a grin. The two stared off unto the entrance to the Northern Winds, a passage that very few hunters dared cross. The mountains surrounding this beautiful forest assured that no human or Faunus would allow even the most experienced survivalist to overcome their jagged cliffs, and insurmountable weather.

**_"Your next assignment begins in 3 weeks; will you be comfortable being around humans again?" _**

"My duty comes before my personal needs. The White Fang are hunting down our brothers and doing who knows what with them. I will not fail my mission." Emerald's eyes burned with more fury than ever before. Living amongst the Kaidon, learning their culture and traditions, she was surprised to see how much a single Grimm species evolved. From her time with them, she came to conclude that the Kaidon are a proud race of warriors, constantly training, and repopulating their numbers.

It wasn't until her second year of training did some of them begin to accept her. Slowly of course, the wounds from the Great War were still fresh.

After proving her worth, and holding her own against their basic soldiers, Vadam allowed her to join their ranks, despite initial disputes. As the seasons shifted, so too did her rank, rising steadily above the others.

Whenever she wasn't training, most of her time was dedicated to learning more about her hosts. Specifically, their history with humans, none of it peaceful. In fact, the reason the Kaidon were currently hiding within the hollows of the mountain were due to the aftermath of the Great War. When they were discovered by humans, the controversy of a peaceful Grimm sparked great concern in governments everywhere. It was because of their fear that led to the war, and even with their superior fighting force, the lack of technology was the only fault. The Kaidons were almost wiped out had not a great number of them found shelter in the Northern Winds.

Just like Vadam, she was marked. Proving she was one of them, a Kaidon. Her loyalty was unwavering, hatred for her kind knowing no bounds. And who could blame her? 12 years of constant abuse, disgrace, and abandonment, when a single hand offered her a new life. So much so, she never again regarded herself as a human anymore. She enjoyed her new found family, granted most of them didn't warm up to her in the beginning, yet as training and missions passed, she gained their trust and respect.

Before heading back within the cave, Vadam turned to her **_"The boy, whom you love, if you happen to see him on your travels, what would you do first?"_**

Emerald pondered the question, so many ideas were bubbling up that she answered randomly. "Well, first; I'd hug him." She replied chantingly.

**-Beacon Arena, present day- **

One would think 'does she have a grudge against him?' Technically; no, but how else would she vent 10 years of worth of feelings she had for him. The match went as most predicted, she was beating him good. Jaune used his weapon, and aura, Emerald used neither. Using the only weapons she had when in training; her fists and legs. When he wasn't attacking, she'd strike hard, using guerilla strikes in this skirmish. All the while, she had an unusually sinister expression that had most of the audience uncomfortable to think what she was feeling.

The other blonde was watching from the sidelines, biting her nails, worried of how badly Jaune was losing.

Mercury watched closely, thinking back, he never did see Emerald's fighting style. She was good, not having to use her aura or weapon was impressive. Then again, he only met her 2 years ago; her past was her own business, but to be raised to fight as she did. One could only wonder how stronger her superiors were.

The girl took once glance to the board; her aura meter was still fully green, while her opponents dripped close into the red zone.

One quick look at her childhood friend, and she realized he was smiling the whole match. Not because he was losing, but for the fact that he finally saw her again.

Sadly for him, she decided to vent her frustration with one last move. She finally used her aura to enhance her speed, sneaking up behind him. Wrapping both her arms around him, hoisting him in the air, and performing a German suplex.

The crowd flinched as the ground beneath the two competitors cracked. Jaune spewed blood from his mouth, of course shocking most and finally dropping his aura into the red zone.

"Enough! The match is over, the winner is; Emerald Sustrai." Glynda shouted.

Jaune groaned from the impact, unable to rise. After venting her anger, Emerald began feeling remorse for her first impression, seeing him after he left without saying a word brought up all kinds of emotions she couldn't handle.

She kneeled down to him, placing one hand on his chest. The blonde girl dashed on stage, though stopped in her tracks when Emerald directed most of her aura to heal his wounds, or at the least, what she could heal. Although Vadam taught her many things, there weren't many healing techniques she caught up on. Within seconds, her hand dimmed, and Jaune opened his eyes again. Most of his friends had already arrived to make sure he was alright, a few of them shooting glares at her.

'Ungrateful humans.' She thought to herself while walking off stage to rejoin her partner.

After the last match, classes were done for them. Mercury decided to head back to their room, leaving Emerald to wander through the halls. She forgot how fast rumors passed among young humans, and when word got around that she didn't need her weapon or aura to win a match, she received many challenges for a match from egotistic students, mainly males who refused to accept that a girl was stronger.

Though just like before, she dealt with them without breaking too many bones, yet just enough to send a message. A smile she couldn't suppress imprinted itself on her, the power to stand up and fight back was finally hers. Those five years of training, the added fighting styles, and support were just the right push. After strolling about the large school, her stomach finally began begging for food. She glanced to her scroll's clock; 7pm. It was a good enough time to get some food, then search for Jaune. Now that she knew he was here, there was the matter of separating him from one particular student. Judging by her reactions earlier, there could be something between them, or knowing Jaune, he quite didn't catch her advances.

As she entered the Cafeteria, luck behold, there was the blonde boy sitting with his teammates and friends. He was bandaged up from their fight, the fear he'd be angry with her kept her in place rather than going up and approaching him. She began thinking of what to say, making up different scenarios in her head._ 'C'mon Emerald, just go up there and talk to him. He recognized you, so that means he remembers...oh, what would Tsar say at a time like this?' _Her mind instantly pictured her brother with his thumbs up and a cheesy grin. **_'Go for it.'_**

Emerald's head instantly dropped _'thanks...'_

She took a deep breath, and approached the group.

Meanwhile, Jaune was stirring his spoon around in his soup. His mind clouded over recent events, mainly; Emerald. Looking back on it, he did deserve that beating. He left without saying at the very least a goodbye, leaving her to suffer alone for 12 long years in the slums. It was no wonder she went all out, she hated him.

"Jaune?"

His attention was caught by the blonde brawler beside him. "Care to tell us what that was about back there, that girl did a number on you, and I want to know why."

"It was a match Yang, you're supposed to go all out. And she healed me afterwards didn't she?"

"Yeah, well that grin she had says otherwise. I swear if I see that little..."

"Yang." Came from her sweet little sister sitting on the opposite end of them.

"Yeah, yeah, I know 'watch my language'. But seriously, the way she was fighting..."

"Yang?"

"...the next time we have combat class, you better believe I'm going to..."

"Yang!" Ruby's voice finally silenced her sister. She promptly pointed behind them, to which the initial reactions were hostile glares and confused expressions.

Emerald, however, kept her focus on Jaune, "Can I speak with you?" She glanced to the others who were just about to get up. "Alone."

He thought about it for a second, then nodded.

While Yang and Pyrrha were quick to object to his decision, he assured them he'd be alright. Their urge to protest was great, but if Jaune truly felt he could trust this girl, then they decided, if only for the moment, to back down. The two hunters then proceeded to leave, Emerald taking a quick glance to Yang, frowning slightly before rejoining Jaune.

For a talk, they walked pretty far, to the edge of Beacon cliffs where the initiation for first years commenced. Given his luck, Jaune made sure to avoid the launch pads. They stopped by the very ledge; Emerald took one last deep breath, and allowed what she didn't for so long; her emotions showed "You left..." Just the beginning had her voice slightly breaking. "I went to your house, and there was nothing left. I blamed myself every day for what happened, thinking you hated me because I didn't fight for you, just as you fought for me. I pictured this moment in my head for the last 10 years, thinking of what words to say, if you ever wanted to hear them. You were my only friend, the only person I ever cared about, the only one I ever...I ever loved. Was I worth anything to you? Did you even care about me? If you don't care anymore, it's fine, but just tell me now and put my mind at ease." She couldn't hold it in anymore, her tears were finally surfacing, running down endlessly like before. Only this time, he was there to receive them again. Without warning, Jaune embraced his childhood friend. The height difference showed, he was taller, so her face was buried in his chest, not that she minded. But now, with this gesture and the tear drops she felt falling on her head, she knew for a fact he didn't hate her one bit.

"I still do. I still love you."

Her eyes shot up instantly, unable to believe what she just heard. "Y-you...mean it?"

"Y-y-yeah, I mean, you're like a dear sister to me. My job was...is to protect you. And that hasn't changed one bit." He responded, blushing hard, having never used that word unless addressing a family member.

For a moment, her head sunk, worrying the oblivious blonde. "E-Emmy?!"

His response was a small chuckle, which soon became a loud laughter. "You haven't changed a bit." She commented, wiping away a teardrop from her eye.

The two shared a moment of laughter together in each other's arms; happy their reunion wasn't what they feared would happen.

Although, what they didn't take into account, were the eavesdroppers just a few yards away. Even out of hearing range, they had someone who could help in this situation. After replaying their conversation word for word, some of them, Ruby mainly felt sympathy for her.

Yang on the other hand kept a fixed glare on her; she did feel for the girl, there something about her that didn't feel right. It was almost like; an inhuman feeling.

**And done! The next chapters I will try to increase their content, but…College…I think there isn't any other explanation needed. Well, that concludes this chapter. I hope it hasn't disappointed you so far. Once again, thank you for reading.**


	4. The Paths that will soon Divide

**Hello to all, I am deeply enjoying the rain! Really sets the mood…kinda. Anyhow, while I am booked with assignments and the constant annoyance from my family asking me about college, I am still here to bring you the next chapter.**

**"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life." -Richard Bach**

Humans were never allowed into the Northern Winds, some always managed to sneak through the dense forest entrance, though very few ever made it out alive. The Faunus were given sympathy for a short time, until the arrival of the new White Fang, with their violent tendencies and ruthless tactics, the Grimm sought out their extermination soon after. Although this was the sworn war of the Grimm, eventually the Kaidon drifted from their comrades. To start a war to prevent future ones almost sounded like a human idea. The Kaidons, unlike the other Grimm, mourned the deaths of their brothers, sisters, fathers, mothers, sons and daughters. Initial attempts to seek peace between the Grimm and humans 100 years ago were met with their near extermination. With no hope left for either side, they descended into the mountains, leaving them to slay any wandering humans or Faunus. While also lying in wait for the worse of the storm to pass. That is, until a small human was brought unto them by their leader. A child with some polite manner left in her, but with scars of countless survived battles.

The first reaction was disapproval, the old Kaidons refused to allow a human to stay in their home. Of course, that was before a deal was struck; if she surpassed a basic Kaidon trainee, then she would prove her worth to live amongst them.

The deal was made with the expectation of her failure, yet what transpired surprised even the veteran soldiers. Given her short stature, and fragile body, her opponents took some form of sympathy, hesitating in their attacks. Their judgments of her lacking what they saw as sufficient makings of a warrior, allowed her victories to be silent and swift.

The time spent with these Grimm disproved all the theories that every one of these black and white beasts were savage monsters. And when her own kind rejected her, this one took her in and brought her up. Learning their culture, traditions, and seeing the world through their eyes birthed an unflinching loyalty.

A mutual sentiment.

Vadam walked deeper into the hollow cave, a large citadel lit the darkness within the vast mountain. An entire world concealed in hopes of preserving lives, traditions, and perhaps the last bastion in which all of Remnant can find unity. Whether through peace and understanding, or become a martyr; a common enemy, just as the Grimm has acted for over a millennia. However in this case, it would mean extinction.

His gaze fell on the training grounds where Emerald trained, fought, and won. When he found her in the forest, the will to fight was strong, as was the hatred in her heart which could easily be manipulated. His initial intentions were to use her for his own gain, then throw her away without any attachment. Sadly, that was precisely what happened; he became too attached, more so when she openly trusted him, and followed every rule he set forth no matter how ridiculous. One thing Vadam detested was lowering himself to the level of a human. To abandon her after all he did for her would've made him exactly like the humans whom where the cause of her being in that forest in the first place.

He continued watching as the new recruits were trained to fight the coming war that would soon plague Remnant. On those same grounds, the Kaidons, for the first time in their history, accepted a human into their society. The mark each warrior bears is a commitment to fight, protect and honor their families. Vadam's mark was placed on his upper right chest. Surprisingly, the Kaidons added on to the armor they already had from the Ursa and Mamadons they hunted in the Northern Winds.

Thanks to Emerald, more items were brought back from outside the tundra; books in particular. The wealth of knowledge allowed progress in war tactics, medical purposes, and the forging of customized machinery.

There were other surprising events that took place, which Vadam had no regrets in any way. 5 years training Emerald, and in that time, the master/student relationship eventually drifted to something else. After her initiation, she no longer referred to Vadam as; master. To her, he was...

**_"Father." _**

Vadam's attention was caught by his youngest daughter, approaching him with a small metallic object in her hand.

**_"Hana, should you not be training with the recruits? If you wish to be like your sister, then you must train just as hard as she did." _**

**_"I know, and speaking of which, I just received this from Rou."_** In her hand was a small metallic device from the outside. Odd, yet curious at the same time. **_"The humans use this as a means of communication, and somewhat of a beacon. If Emerald's mission would go awry in any manner, her location would appear on this device. I pray she will never need to use this."_**

Vadam sensed the worry in his daughter's tone. **_"Do you trust your sister?"_**

Hana avoided eye contact, starring at the city, then hesitantly nodding. Her father placed a firm hand on her shoulder. **_"Then your fears are unfounded. She is a capable warrior, I have full faith she shall complete her mission, just as she always has."_**

**-Beacon Cafeteria, Next day- **

After the match that left a blonde in bandages, and mystery surrounding a particular girl, rumors began flying. Jaune's wounds weren't as bad as how the match video depicted, but the bruises and cuts were still a bit tender. Seeing Emerald fight the way she did during a practice match, students assumed she held some sort of grudge against him. Though what they saw the next few mornings was nothing close to what the rumors detailed. The two were sitting next to each other, speaking as if they've known one another for years. Laughing and enjoying each other's company.

While some found it confusing, a very selective few found it annoying. To teams RWBY and (J)NPR, it was quite worrisome. One second she was pummeling the boy senseless, and the next they were holding each other by the cliff like a scene in a cliché romantic novel, much to the displeasure of two women in particular.

"I've never seen Jaune smile that widely." Ren commented, unaware he was fueling an already explosive jealous-like aura.

"Just who is she?" Pyrrha's toned edged just as dark as what her current thoughts wanted to do.

"Emerald Sustrai, born and raised in the city of Fontaine, Vacuo, same as Jaune. They're childhood friends, separated because of an accident that both blame themselves for." Again, Ren spoke up, this time silencing the girls around him. When their glances were directed to him, he predicted the upcoming question and shrugged "I asked, he answered."

While the boy in green was being interrogated for the knowledge he acquired, Jaune and Emerald were still catching up before their next class. The main topic of their discussion revolved mainly on personal experiences, while also bragging over a few more favorable topics. What sparked a heavy interest in their conversation was when Emerald mentioned her training.

"So this tribe took you in, and trained you?" Jaune asked, somewhat worried.

Emerald nodded. "Yea, at first the welcoming wasn't so warm, the training was brutal, but i passed all the tests given to me. And when all was said and done, the one who found me, the tribe leader, offered me a place in his family." The happiness in her tone was easily detected. Although a bit worried, Jaune was happy his friend finally had a proper family that cared about her.

"Wait, do you still go by the surname; Sustrai? Or do you go by your new family's name?"

"Sustrai, last names aren't really used in the tribe, and I needed one to enroll in Haven. If we do have one, it'd be the first name of our fathers. Mine would be: Emerald of Vadam."

"That's your father's name?"

Emerald nodded proudly.

Jaune was more than happy for her, after seeing her parents in Fontaine; it was a blessing for her to finally have a family that cared for her. Then again, Jaune always saw her as family, treated her as he would his siblings, but seeing Emerald after all this time had sparked something inside him. He couldn't describe it, but being around his childhood friend was more than enough to keep him smiling through Portland's lectures, which in many experiences, is impossible to do.

After classes began, for some reason he found himself sitting between his trainer/study buddy; Yang, and his childhood friend; Emerald. Both of which were giving off a deathly aura every time they looked at one another. Mercury found it odd that his usually cold partner grew attached to some kid she beat up the day before. Cinder found the whole situation somewhat amusing, and troublesome if her subordinate got too attached. All the while, Weiss sat through most of her classes smiling; with Jaune distracted by his childhood friend, he finally stopped the failed attempts to woo her.

In Portland's class there was finally a topic that caught everyone's attention; Kaidons. The old man began his ramble on a serious tone, which was surprising, given his usual manner of delivering lectures.

"The Kaidons; little is known about these Grimm, only that they inhabit certain parts of Remnant, hunting other Grimm while killing any and all that are not them. These creatures are smaller compared to other massive beasts, but they more than make up for that in cunning tactics. Out of all the known Grimm only the Kaidons fight using attack formations, and communicating with one another before and during a battle. If you first years should encounter these monsters; do not attempt to fight them. If they can win; they'll go for the kill without hesitation. If they cannot, then they will simply hold their ground and call for help. And when they do, you had better hope your speed is enough to escape."

Emerald, unlike the others, glanced to the windows, watching clouds pass slowly. This subject was primarily based on survivor accounts, and theories. She knew more than what this pompous teacher was lecturing, however, some of what he spoke was true. And although she knew enough to correct him, the knowledge she possessed is better left a secret for various reasons.

"So remember, should any of you find yourselves near the Northern Winds, take this into account; of the 10,000 veteran hunters who've traveled to this vast tundra in search of these legendary Grimm, only about 100 have returned to us. However, 'in one piece' would not be the best way to describe their current state."

The whole class was dead silent, unlike most of his boasting speeches; Portland actually spoke as if he himself couldn't hold his own against these Grimm.

"But do not worry, these Kaidons are only found in the Northern Winds. There are other Grimm, such as the Saber, which are closer of a challenge for hunters in training such as yourselves. Why, I remember when..."

And once again, the man lost his students. His voice now more booming and annoying than before. The beginning lecture did do some good; it instilled fear amongst these humans. Some ignorant types, such as those of CRDL, believed that they stood a fighting chance. Emerald could only picture how little these boys would last against even a Kaidon trainee.

A sudden thought quickly came to mind over her current situation; she was allied to the Kaidons, loyal only to her father, Vadam. That much was certain, yet, if that was the case then it would mean if he got in the way, Jaune would become a target? She had no problem with killing Cinder or Mercury, but Jaune was another thing entirely. Everything was starting to become confusing to the point where her thoughts ached more than Portland's voice.

She had a few days before the Kaidon forces near mount Glen were ready to storm the White Fang hideout, and acquire any information Vadam wanted from them. While also covering her tracks, and rejoining her brothers after the whole ordeal transpired. But if this school responded quickly enough to Grimm, specifically Kaidon presence, then no doubt she would have to face Jaune in battle. She prayed that the operation would go quickly without the need of hunters barging in.

If Vadam was truthful, then there would be more tribes assisting the raid. Humans believe these Grimm are only found in the Northern Winds, yet if they knew the whole truth, their paranoia would only throw them into another conflict. Emerald remembered meeting the other tribe leaders, just before her current assignment started. Four tribes reside in Remnant, those of; Northern Winds, Eastern Deserts, Western Jungles, and Southern Isles. These Grimm showed their difference in culture very much, their rankings varied by armor.

Emerald had to forge her own from the exoskeleton of a Mamadon she took down with one of her comrades. It was one thing being accepted, but to earn respect and loyalty was more than she could ever want. But would she truly risk all of it just to keep from killing her childhood friend? Or will he reject her if he knew what she became, what she truly was?

Just as her mind began playing different scenarios she felt an arm shake her. The boy in question gazed at her worryingly. "Hey, Emmy, are you ok?"

To which she smiled, not wanting to ruin what little moments of peace she had with him. Though not completely convinced, Jaune respected her response, if only for a little while.

As they entered the next class, this time Jaune sat near the end of a desk with Emerald occupying the only chair next to him. Sticking her tongue out at Yang playfully, whilst the blonde brawler glared at her.

Goodwitch cleared her throat before beginning her class. "Before I begin today's lesson, there is a matter I must discuss amongst the many of you. Tomorrow morning, every first year team from their respective schools will gather in the amphitheater, you will all embark on assignments that will test each of you in both physical and mental abilities. Missions will vary from police work here in the city, to search and destroy in Mount Glenn. I would advise you all plan accordingly, and assure you take into account the wellbeing of your whole team. There are some missions a few of you are not ready for, it is important to always take your team into account. Now then, today we will begin with..."

Just as she turned away from her class, Emerald began dreading truth of what she spoke. If these brats were truly going to be poking around in the abandoned city, they might come across the White Fang hideout...or worse, the Kaidon forces. Either way, Cinder wasn't too pleased with the news, advising Mercury to warn Roman of incoming pests. Though knowing the idiot, he would take the warning lightly.

Things were happening way too fast, she had just finally found the only person she ever loved, and the very next day they'd probably be fighting against one another. But, would Jaune still accept her, would he open up to her people, and realize that sometimes; there are some things that can be different?

No. Jaune wanted to be a hunter, to protect his people from the Grimm. And Emerald? She was fighting for them, friends doomed to become enemies. Even if they shared a warm past together, their futures would never have them alongside one another. Only with a blade at each other's throats. If she wanted to confess her feelings in the case that tomorrow was indeed their last day as friends, then she wanted to make it count.

She quickly scribbled a small note, _'meet me tonight in my dorm, past curfew. We need to talk. Come alone.'_ and passed it to Jaune.

Mercury was going to accompany Cinder to one of their informants in the city; she'd be alone the whole night. She glanced to Jaune, whom was slightly nervous, though calming himself a bit before glancing to her and nodding.

**-Mountain Glenn, outskirts. Nighttime- **

Gazing upon the ruins of Mount Glenn, it was a wonder the humans ever tried expanding to begin with. Tsar, Vadam's eldest son, watched a herd of Goliath's pass the abandoned city. These beasts resembled the Mamadons by the curve in their tusks. However the larger beasts back home had much more fur, and armor protecting them.

**_"Tsar." _**

The Grimm in question turned to his comrade as she walked up to him with a modified scroll. **_"I received a message from Emerald, there are hunters arriving tomorrow. Their interference might hinder our plans. What shall we do?"_**

To this, Tsar merely grinned, allowing his teeth to bare. **_"Nothing. I will follow these humans when they arrive. With luck, they might just stumble across the White Fang."_**

Once again, he directed his gaze to the Grimm around the abandoned city. If the reports of a surviving tunnel directly under Vale were true, then 'unleashing hell' would have a whole new meaning. The plans were set, and the Grimm were vast in numbers. One small opportunity and they would swarm the city in minutes. And while the humans fight, the Kaidons would just sit back and watch the chaos.

**-Beacon; nighttime-**

Just as the lights finally dimmed, and his teammates fast asleep. Jaune snuck out quietly and carefully. Emerald's dorm wasn't too far, but going about silently was preferred given the situation. Once he reached her dorm, he sent her a message via scroll. In mere seconds, the door opened, revealing a dark room lit only by a single candle. He entered very carefully, closing the door behind him. He walked to the candle, it being his only beacon in this dark room. Just as he reached out to it, a hand caught his. "It's me. Don't freak out." Emerald's whisper managed to halt what could've been a 'manly' shriek. When Jaune was about to turn to face her, she instantly covered his eyes. "Listen very closely; I'm going to remove my hand but you are to keep your eyes closed until I say otherwise, do not to make any sudden noises…or leave. Got it?"

With a simple nod, she removed her hand, his eyes shut tightly. She gently grabbed his hand, and directed the palm upward. Jaune felt something soft, and round. He could hear Emerald moan just slightly, leading him to blush and continue fondling whatever was in his hand. It wasn't until he heard her moan just a bit louder did he realize what he was exactly cupping. His eyes snapped open, and even with the small light of a single, Emerald's body was shown completely. He would've reacted to this situation, had the scars on her shoulders, chest, and upper thighs not been the first thing to catch his attention.

Emerald covered what little she could of these remembrances, her eyes drifting to the floor. "Not very attractive are they?" she half-joked.

For some reason, her being naked around him no longer seemed to bother him. His focus being mainly on her "No, you're still as beautiful as the day I met you." his words managed to give her a smile, along with boosted confidence.

Almost instantly, she threw herself on him, burying the blush on her face in his chest. Being in pajamas, there was no way Jaune didn't feel the warmth of her body. His own blush could easily challenge Ruby's name sake.

"Jaune?"

He glanced down, her eyes almost ready to run rivers again. "Please, don't deny me this." Her voice near the point of breaking, Jaune wanted to think this through carefully, but certain things said otherwise. Very gently, he cupped her face allowing the two to embrace one another. The feeling was better than what she had imagined. As they descended together upon her bed, a single gust of wind blew out the candle's light. Leaving whatever transpired in the eyes of the night.

**And there you are, this story is advancing very fast. I know, forgive me. I am not very good in regards to smut; however, I believe your imaginations are much more 'creative' than anything I can write. Talk about sleeping with the enemy, right? And I shall leave you with this, as always thank you for reading.**


	5. A Morning to Remember

**I felt terrible leaving you all with that cliff hanger, so, I sought advice from authors, or I should say, an author offered assistance on expanding the chapter just slightly.**

**Ugh, smut! I enjoy it, but writing it? That is where I hit a wall, hard. There are two things I have trouble writing; very detailed one on one combat, and beautifully explicit smut. Yet, I have a knack for teasers. Well, this is just one of my first tries at smut, small but something. I'd like to thank ****Innocentsorow**** for advising me on how to create a nice little smut scene. I do hope this does not fail to meet any of my reader's expectations. Nonetheless, I shall continue my story. There shall be more, that I promise you. But as the previous chapters detailed, it'll be a while before anyone is jumping in to bed with anyone. Please do enjoy. **

**_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." -Lao Tzu_**

A small streak of light shone over Jaune's face, much to his annoyance, sleep was rather pleasant this early, especially when classes started a little later. His eyelids slowly opened. Arising from his bed, he yawned while stretching, feeling somewhat cold. His palm landing on something warm, soft, and very lump...his eyes darted to the sleeping girl beside him. He double checked the room, realizing it wasn't his dorm, and remembering what transpired the whole night. Every moment played instantly in his head, down to the last detail. He was more confused than surprised, how exactly did things end up this way? Going from childhood friends one moment, to sleeping together in the blink of an eye. If his sisters saw this, they wouldn't leave either of the two alone without more details other than _'we had sex'_.

Then again, was he overthinking things again? He loved Emerald like a little sister, but then why throughout the whole night did he refused to leave her? He could've easily said; no, and be done with it. Holding her in his arms, the kisses they shared were an indescribable feeling, and just being away from her embrace made his heart ache just slightly. Speaking of heart, his hands released their hold on her breast, and gently stroked her hair. It wasn't as long as when she was a child, but nonetheless, she was still beautiful.

"You're awake pretty early." She mumbled softly, opening one eye whilst giving him a playful smirk. "After three rounds I assumed you'd be tired, you did most of the work."

"Well, stamina is something I excel at apparently." Jaune replied with a small blush, keeping eye contact when also remembering what they did was next to near impossible. "Hey, not that I didn't enjoy it, but...why?"

"I don't know." She lied, and it was obviously noted.

"Emmy." Jaune's nervous tone immediately gave way for a more serious attitude. Emerald sat upright on her bed, both their upper halves were completely exposed, though for the moment, neither paid much thought to it. After a whole night silent moans, and exchanging body fluids, the fact that they were completely naked beneath the sheets hardly bothered them in the slightest.

However, during the first few minutes, they had to keep Jaune's nose from running too much.

"I don't want to lose you again. I know this wasn't the best way to go about it, but you're so dense unless you actually get a physical hint." She remarked, receiving a nervous chuckle from the blonde.

She glanced to the clock, a smile imprinted itself. Gently, she pressed Jaune back unto the bed whilst directing her hand slowly down his chest. "Classes start soon, but we still have time for one more round." She whispered directly into his ear, her warm breath caused him to blush heavily. Seeing her naked was no big deal at this point, yet hearing her tempting voice was more than enough to arouse him.

Almost instantly, he felt her warm hand beneath the sheets, stroking gently. A rather large tent was pitched; she carefully balanced herself on top of him. Though after removing the sheet, she was taken aback by the sudden increase in size, but continued nonetheless. The tip stretched just slightly, her teeth grit as her hips slowly, yet greedily consumed Jaune's member.

"What the hell, why's it bigger this time?" Her voice trembling as her body tried adjusting to the size, using Jaune for support.

"I think...it's because now I can see your blushing face...it's really cute."

Emerald face burned dark red, burying her face again in Jaune's chest while gently punching him. "Idiot. Saying that at a time like this, it's unfair." She mumbled.

Her reaction caused him to chuckle; annoyed by his mocking she closed the gap between their lips.

Almost just as she kissed him, he managed to lift her small body and lay her down, his member stirring just a bit, causing her to moan softly.

"Don't stress yourself, I'll take over." Jaune could feel her insides tightening up every time he moved.

He began moving slowly, yet, watching her glistening body move, and hearing her soft moans somehow kept exciting him, caused his member to harden even more. To some points it even twitched inside of her, reacting to it, Emerald slipped one of her hands under his, gripping tightly while using her free palm to better muffle the moans she could barely contain. This was different than the night before, now they could see everything clearly. Every detail was shown by the rising sun's light, causing her to blush just a bit. He stopped for a moment, much to Emerald's displeasure.

"Jaune?"

As he gazed upon his lover, he could see small drops of tears forming near the edges of her crimson red orbs. Her hands reached out to him, "Please, don't stop. I want you to..." She blushed hard, turning away for just a second before muttering softly, but clearly "...fuck me."

At that moment, he snapped. He wanted to be gentle, but the way she asked him broke all sense of reason. His thrusts were now faster and deeper. Emerald now used both her hands to muffle her moans, though they were slightly escaping with each movement. The two of them were drowning in bliss, the small petite girl nearly passing out from pleasure had he not made a few slow but more powerful thrusts near the end. Unloading everything he had inside her, her insides accepting every single drop. Both of them relax, breathing heavily as keeping silent with this kind of force proved to be challenging, but still worth it. Jaune lay beside her, holding her close to him. "Sorry about that."

Emerald merely smiled and pecked his cheek "Don't worry about it. What you should worry about is a shower."

Jaune laughed, "Can I use yours?" He gestured to the empty shower in the room. Emerald pondered a moment before giving him a sly wink "Why don't we share it, we'll save time."

The blonde rolled his eyes playfully "sure, that's one excuse."

They shared a small laughter before resting just a bit more, enjoying the warmth of each other's arms.

**-JNPR's dorm- **

Ren awoke, just as every other morning; early enough to catch up on reading and some quiet moments before Nora woke up. Just as he reached for a book in his drawer, he glanced over to his leader's bed, only to find a missing blonde. It was rather odd, Jaune enjoyed sleeping in on days like this, he hardly every woke up earlier than his team. Upon further inspection, there was a tiny note inside his uniform pants just barely sticking out.

Morality and respect had him leave the paper be, but if it meant his leader was in trouble, then as a teammate, he'd need to properly react. He recovered the tiny note, and read its contents. He sighed annoyingly, whilst dressing a bit more casual to go confront the cause of an absent leader.

Team RWBY slept peacefully, and soundly with nary a problem nor a worry in mind. That is, until a small knock on their door had one of them literally crawling out of bed to answer. Blake unwillingly opened the door, confused as to why the normally sleepy and quiet member if JNPR was knocking on their door so early in the morning.

"I need to speak with Yang."

Blake nodded, and then retreated back into her room, Ren thought of what to say, or how to pry his friend from the palms of a jealous woman. Speaking of the devil; Yang came out, her hair covering the majority of her face, though obviously still sleepy.

"Sleep well?" Ren asked, slightly annoyed.

"I was, until you came up." She answered, slightly drowsy.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun, but can I have my leader back?"

"What?" Yang parted a ruffle of hair, somewhat interested and confused.

"Listen, it's obvious you like Jaune, and you feel threatened by his childhood friend. But calling him to meet you in your dorm after curfew is a bit risky don't you think? Especially with your team in the same room. The last thing you need is to get caught by goodwi..."

"H-h-hold on, what are you talking about? I didn't call Jaune to meet me anywhere..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"!"

"Aw, hell." Ren, regretfully, barely realized the mistake he made. Yang had pieced the situation rather quickly, her fists clenched as tightly as her teeth. Slight flares of aura were escaping her body, whilst murderously cracking her knuckles. "I. Will. Kill. Her." Her voice dripped with venom. Realizing she failed to recognize, and analyze the threat thoroughly. However, once their eyes met, by Monty all hell would be unleashed. That was a promise.

**A small expansion to chapter four, if this smut was too cheesy or terrible please do forgive, it is my first. Once again, thank you ****Innocentsorow**** for your help. The semester is finally closing, and my finals are done. Do expect updates soon! Until next time, thank you for reading.**


	6. The First Painful Experience

**I have to say, the feedback I've been getting is amazing. I thank you all for your reviews, and I shall gladly present you with a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**"****If a man has not discovered something to die for, he isn't fit to live." –Martin Luther King, Jr.**

After a well-deserved wash, both teens dried off and began dressing. Jaune glanced to the clock; 7:00 am, it was still pretty early, but it would give him enough time to get back to his dorm, retrieve his armor, and get ready for the team missions today. His eyes drifted to Emerald, her smile failed to fade since their discussion in the shower regarding her mark. He was worried at first, but after she explained a bit about her initiation, he stopped asking questions, but was still worried nonetheless. She did surprise him, even though going through so much in a short amount of time, all the while bearing with the pain; she was still the same girl he remembered. Of course, now they could no longer be just friends after this, both of them just realizing this.

"Hey, Jaune...where exactly do we stand right now, in terms of...us?" Emerald asked, her hopes slightly wavering.

Was she actually asking that after what happened? Even the first part of the night had Jaune aware of how far they had gone. In truth, this was his first time, and no doubt it was hers too. He loved her that much was certain. And even if she was eventually going to return to Haven Academy, he still wanted to be with her, not as childhood friends, but as something more.

For Emerald, this was the best opportunity to tell Jaune what her tribe really was, and hopefully convince him of giving them a chance. Then again, would her people accept him? There were still some tensions between the tribes because of her acceptance, but to add more humans to the mix would only increase conflict within them. So many scenarios began flooding her mind that her brain was nearing the breaking point.

"We're lovers"

Her thoughts immediately shut off as those particular words were processed, and echoed thoroughly. She turned slowly to greet a blushing blonde "Even before what happened last night, I did think of you as more than a friend. And, you're right about me being dense. So if our feelings are mutual...I'll stand by you. Because I...I love you." Those exact words had her heart racing fast; the effect was more than what she imagined. She could tell from experience; his words were genuine. Her smile returned, now wider than before.

Just as she was about to reply, a hard knock on the door had their blood run cold.

Emerald was worried about her team finding them, if they caught the early transit home, then this whole scene would be a problem. Jaune on the other hand was more worried about being caught in general, this kind of 'activity' would have Glynda coming down on them heavier than her reprimands for the mess team RWBY and JNPR made in the mess hall not too long ago.

"Jaune, please tell me you're in there." A familiar male voice had the blonde's nerves relaxing slightly. He opened the door carefully, than widely as there stood his teammate with his uniform in hand, alone. Ren sighed heavily upon seeing his shirtless team leader, then handed Jaune's school attire, confusing the blonde.

"What's this?"

"Glynda sent a message to all first years; the team missions have been postponed until after the dance this Friday...oh, and I found your note. Some of our friends are looking for you, Yang especially."

Jaune paled, fearing the only fact that if Yang knew about what occurred between Emerald and him, then her perverted jokes and teasing would never see an end. Not to mention Weiss' strict manner-like attitude would have her scolding them nonstop.

Before he could ask, Ren held up his hand "Relax, luckily, or unluckily, Velvet stopped by, she said she sent you a note during combat class. Her team leader wanted to thank you for protecting her from Cardin. But, you can imagine the look on everyone's face when you didn't show up, nor were you in bed...well, that is to say; not your own bed."

To this, Jaune merely laughed nervously while Emerald turned away, blushing lightly.

"I covered for you; I told them you might've been training with your 'friend' by the forest. But please try and have some discretion and...Put a shirt on." His eyes averted from his friend's bare chest, which had some notable scratches and bite marks, along with a few red spots along his neck. Jaune shot a playful glare behind him; the cause to these marks merely whistled a tune while keeping her eyes from making contact.

"Give me a minute, I'll be right out."

Ren gave his friend a respectful nod before standing aside in the hall. Once the door closed, Ren allowed his head to gently rest against the wall, though as he did, small giggles could be heard from the other side. Followed by a muffled female voice "Stop! Not there!"

Immediately, Ren moved to the other side of the hall, a blush consumed his face as he tried to keep his thoughts from imagining what was going on in that room. He took a quick glance near the corner of the hallway, with nary a sight of a brawler or spartan in sight, he relaxed again, thanking Monty for finding the blonde knight first.

A few minutes later, the two finally came out. The small group decided to take a little walk before going to class. Actually, 'decided' would mean agreement of the whole, and Ren wasn't about to let this whole thing just slide.

Pulling them aside somewhere nice and secretive, he interrogated the new couple thoroughly. Although, he did regret not knowing Emerald was very literal in which her response to his questions were extremely detailed. Both men blushed a deep shade of crimson as she was barely describing the end of the second round. Ren believed he'd be able to withstand the explicit contents...though the current approaching nosebleed said otherwise.

Emerald on the other hand had no problem explaining everything "...then after a few more strong thrusts he-"

"Enough! No more, please!" Ren couldn't face either of them anymore, his conscious struggling to censor what her words were picturing.

"So I'm guessing you two are an item, correct?"

They glanced towards one another before nodding.

"Ok, that's all for now, but I have to ask; is this something you want to keep a secret, or will you be open about it? I'm not going to be babbling about this because it's none of my business, but I still want to know how to proceed under these circumstances."

"What circumstances?" The blonde boy's question had the other two face-palming, to think after everything that happened he was still this dense. In the interest of keeping him alive, Ren explained everything...everything. How Yang and Pyrrha were especially interested in him and that teasing and scolding would be the least of his problems if they found out what he did.

The blonde knight paled as the boy in green pieced all the confusing events he went through during the first semester. To think two of the strongest and gorgeous first years in this school were interested in him. He really must've been dense to miss Yang's advances; Pyrrha was more subtle so her attempts could've easily been missed.

Emerald wondered how things would end after this sudden revelation. When it came to looks, she couldn't compete against both Xiao Long and Nikos, but in terms of relationship value and trust; there was none who could question her feelings towards the blonde. Still, now there were two girls she'd have a problem with; Nikos would probably more protective if not unwillingly supportive for her team leader. Yang on the other hand, this blonde would definitely be a problem.

After arriving to their first class, Emerald could feel the murderous aura being expelled behind her. She and Ren covered Jaune's sides; however the seats above were currently occupied by two huntresses. This wasn't going to be a problem for most classes, but if she was to face off Yang in combat class, then she'd be forced to fight to her fullest. Meaning Cinder would see her fighting style, and the upper hand to her double cross would be all the more harder.

Thankfully, knowing the woman, she'd probably ditch classes today just to create contingencies in the event of the base in Mount Glenn being compromised. Mercury would stick by her just to have an excuse for not coming to Portland's class, not that she could blame him.

On a positive note, rather than the pompous teacher, some senior entered. "This class has been selected for a special lesson today. Please make your way to the underground Simulation Stadium, the nature of the assignment will be explained by the instructor." And with that, they left without another word.

**-Simulation Stadium- **

As the first years for this class entered, just like their combat class, they were handed a small slip of paper with a name and number. Each student sat down and awaited their instructor, whom walked in slowly yet just as intimidating as ever. Glynda's eyes were more fixed on her scroll, reviewing the current students present and their battle statistics. She glanced to her class, then pressed a button on her scroll. The large flat stadium shifted into what seemed like a miniature city. There was a large center building with turrets attached to various corners, practice bots surrounded the complex, and a small red flag stood atop the center structure.

"Today you will be exiting your comfort zone, and working with students from different kingdoms. The names on your cards will decide your teams; the numbers are for combat lessons tomorrow." She explained.

Emerald glanced to hers; 'Epsilon 02'. Somehow, she had a strange feeling she'd happy about her selection, though no high hopes at the moment.

Just then, the screen above flickered to life _"Team: Epsilon, please make your way to the waypoint." _

As she got up, she noticed some other blonde boy from across had gotten up. A monkey tail swinging happily as he made his way down to the starting point. She got a blonde, just not the one she wanted...or that was what she would've thought had Jaune not also risen up. And alongside him was some girl from team RWBY, luckily for her it wasn't Yang. It was the clad in black. An ex White Fang member, ironic seeing one here of all places.

The four of them arrived down to the starting position, the boys giving each other a small wave. Glynda handed them each a headpiece, small and well hidden as to not disturb their movements.

"Today, Ozpin has decided to give this newly built stadium a beta test run, you four being the first ones to actually participate. The game is Capture the Flag; reach the center structure and acquire the flag atop it. The bots will be using non-lethal rounds; however, it is in your best interest not to take them lightly. I have taken the liberty of leaving ordinance crates along the way. While I trust your skills, these weapons will be of some help. Mr. Arc, I'm appointing you as the leader for this assignment. On my say, you may begin." She turned to leave, the small group getting acquainted before the start of the match.

"I don't think I've met you before, I'm Sun. Yours?" The monkey Faunus held his hand out to Emerald. Reluctantly she shook his hand, "Emerald." She responded.

"Jaune, where were you this morning?" Blake asked right off the bat, Sun shifted his attention to the fellow blonde.

"I was training for the team missions, but since they've been moved it gives me more time to prep." He replied. Blake's eyes narrowed, clearly not accepting his answer, though not willing to push him further until she had plausible reason to doubt his words.

All of them readied themselves, the crowd behind them waited anxiously.

"Begin."

The four were met with an immediate barrage of bullets, ducking quickly into a nearby building for cover. The pinging of bullets off the metal walls, followed by the heavy footsteps from the spider droids approaching made the situation somewhat terrifying.

Jaune glanced around the inside, a large crate being the only item in the room.

"What now!? How're we supposed to get past those droids?!" Sun hissed, apparently hit in his side trying to duck for cover.

In response to his question, the blonde knight opened the ordinance crate, revealing; a single missile launcher, 3 missiles, rope, a dozen frag grenades, and 4 riot shields.

It was a small set of supplies, and after seeing the number of bots they had to deal with at the moment, they began to question the necessity of random rosters rather than carefully planned out teams. Their personal arsenal consisted of close range, and melee assortments. Still, the point of being a hunter is to adapt to a difficult situation, and use whatever supplies you have to get the mission done.

Jaune pulled out his scroll, their current position; the first section of the city. The flag's location; section 50. "They're here!" Sun shouted as another bullet pinged off the edge of the doorway. Jaune rushed outside in a split second, he channeled his aura into his left hand. When the droids turned to fire, he slammed his hand on the ground, creating an electric pulse to temporarily disable their targeting systems.

"Quick, find a way to shut the doors!" Jaune shouted while ducking back into the structure. Blake managed to find a hidden switch, the doorway closed just as the droids appeared in front of it. The while group sighed in relief, not only them but most of the audience watching were on the edge of their seats during the first encounter.

Although the rounds weren't lethal, they still caused a great deal of pain. Sun's complains were more than enough to get an idea.

Jaune studied the entirety of the city, enemy positions were laid out, but strategically, the weapons and ordinance they received wouldn't be enough. "Ok, here's how I see it. The target is in section 50, we have two choices; either we take the direct route and face a barrage of droids with long range guns and explosive rounds, or we go around direct route and deal with countless hidden bots in places unknown. Any ideas?"

Sun raised his hand "Or we could give up. I say we give up."

"Next idea." Jaune replied quickly.

"Why don't you use that trick on the droids from earlier? The one that disabled the spider droids." Blake asked.

"I could, but to deliver one that'll knock them out for good, I need to channel a good deal of aura. I'd need time to charge one up, but if I'm to deliver one it has to at least give us an advantage." Jaune explained. Apparently, they could go around the main route and avoid the heavy resistance; however, there were hidden bots in every structure. And stealth wasn't Jaune's forte. One possible solution could roof hopping, but the sniper guns on top of the center structure would rain hell on them. The blonde knight glanced to the current arsenal in their possession, the rope and missile launcher gave him an idea, a long shot, but worth a try.

"I think I have a way to end this quick. Emmy, you and Sun secure the rooftop."

Without a second guess, the two ran up to the roof, leaving Jaune to explain.

"Blake, you have good aim, right?"

She nodded. Jaune began wrapping one end of the rope around a missile.

"Good, I think I have a plan to disable those guns on the center building, but I'm going to need your help." Once done, he began wrapping the other end around his waist, giving Blake a good a idea what he was planning.

"You're crazy." She stated bluntly.

"I know, but it's our best chance to end this before things get ugly. We can't stay in this building for the whole mission. Let's go."

This idea was insane, no doubts even from the audience. Glynda herself couldn't believe a boy with his strategic mind would think of such a ridiculous idea. Nora and Ruby were over excited to see the outcome, while Yang and Pyrrha were literally on the edge of their seats.

Once they arrived on the roof, Jaune and Blake made haste to prepare. Just then, a large explosion came from the first floor.

"They got in! Keep an eye on the door!" Jaune shouted while making the last adjustments on the launcher's guiding systems. Once completed, he began taking off his armor.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Emerald asked, worried over the fact that her blonde was disarming himself completely.

"These shells are fast and maneuverable, but will be weighed down by my heavy armor. Without it, I'll reach the center faster. Once I take out the guns, use the roofs to get to me. Blake, when you're ready!"

The cat Faunus used her scrolls screen to view into the missile's on board camera. When she finally got a good aim, her fingers pressed down on the trigger. "Firing!"

As the rocket was sent flying towards the target, Jaune readied himself while the rope was getting shorter. The adrenaline was slowly starting to die down as he realized exactly what he was about to be doing. "Uh, I'm suddenly having second thoughts about this." He mumbled.

"You had a first thought?" Sun retorted.

"Hey guys in case I forget to say this later; ow." And with those final words, Jaune was propelled clear across the city, all the while letting out an impressive 'battle cry'...or just cry in general. The droids on the main road could not target the flying blonde above, but the long range turrets above the center structure could.

Blake noticed the guns targeting Jaune, so she began redirecting the missile in all sorts of directions, all the while the blonde was thrown side to side while his teammates were snickering over the comms. They were actually having fun with this.

"Blake, how much longer to the target?!"

"10 seconds!"

"Keep me steady, and watch out for the guns!"

"Pick one Arc! 5 seconds!"

Jaune drew his blade and cloaked himself in aura to cushion the impact. The missile took out one of the guns; he landed on the rooftop of the structure, nearly causing the roof to collapse. A few bots had started to swarm from the inside, Jaune began charging enough aura to deal with these bucket of bolts. Once charged, he slammed his fist down, creating a large pulse and disabling the droids and turrets both in and out of the building.

Just as a precaution, Jaune tapped one of the down droids with the tip of his blade. With nary a sign or movement, he signaled the all clear. While waiting for them, he took a moment to admire his handiwork. The plan was insane and suicidal no doubt, but he was able to lead a team into a sticky situation and find a way to get them all out of it in record time. Yet, something didn't feel right, even if they were part of a beta test, the bots went down easily.

His team arrived on sight, Sun collapsed from the run, suggesting something about riding a droid next time. Blake and Emerald found his humor slightly amusing, giggling slightly. The blonde knight's confidence rose a great deal from this mission. Perhaps Ozpin was right about making him a leader.

And although they didn't really get many kills, at the very least all the present bots were now decommissioned so there wasn't truly a threat still active, right?

_Target acquire _

Jaune's eyes shot to a single bot, unaffected by the pulses effect. He watched as it quickly aimed its rifle to Emmy. The small group unaware of the still active threat would react too late. So, he acted.

_Firing_

Three shots were fired, only one was hit. There were a collection of gasps, small instinctive cries of terror, followed by two hunters attacking in rage. All of it was but a whisper to the single cry that echoed within the stadium from a single huntress as she held her lover's dying body close to hers.

"JAUNE!"

**I know, I know ****_"Another Cliffhanger!? Seriously!? I thought we went over this!"_**** well, I had just had to leave you with this one…at least for now. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Approaching Judgement

**A little too soon? Nonsense! Here is another chapter, please do enjoy!**

**"Only enemies speak the truth; friends and lovers lie endlessly, caught in the web of duty." -Stephen King**

**-Beacon Infirmary- **

The small group of friends waited outside the surgery room, a mixture of emotions between them nearly caused a brawl between two of the teens. Yang lashed out at Emerald for not paying attention to her surroundings and allowing Jaune to be injured. Blake and Sun defended her best they could, but the blonde brawler was too emotional. How live ammunition ended up in the last bot's gun was still being investigated, though the unanswered questions left another deadly situation on the brink of occurring. In all fairness, no one could've known, and from the three shots, only two hit, the third pinged off Emerald's blade. By then her focus was on one goal: keeping anymore shots from hitting her blonde. Sadly, without his armor the bullets hit their mark.

The near breaking point was the way Yang threw her insults, mainly her last one.

"You should've been hit, would've been better for all of us. Wouldn't have made a difference to the collection you're already sporting." After which she walked away without another word. As she left, Emerald merely grinned and leaned against the wall, the female blonde's words having no effect, seeing how she's been told worse. A few minutes after the initial outbursts, a single teen approached her. She glanced up to see the boy with a single strand of pink in his hair.

"Ren, is it? Are you here to lash out on me too? If it makes you feel better, go ahead. I'm sorry if I'm such a lousy fighter." She offered a grin, and a small apology. Both being all she could give at this point.

"No, I didn't come for that. I came to apologize on behalf of Yang. She can be a bit too excessive in times like this."

"You don't need to tell me."

"But things are happening so fast, and if she found out about you and Jaune, I can only imagine how much damage she'll cause. Even so, what happened wasn't your fault. Yang knows it, but her jealousy won't allow her to think otherwise so please don't take anything she tells you to heart."

"If anything she says affects me in anyway there would be a ton of explosions, so for now don't worry. And thanks..."

"For what?"

"For caring about Jaune. Listen, something tells me after the team missions this weekend, we'll be going our separate paths in more ways than you'd think. Whatever happens after the Vytal festival, or even before, I'll always love him. So if you can, promise me you'll keep an eye out for him and don't let him follow me, at least until I can deal with problems in my home village...if I can come back."

Ren listened carefully, he could only wonder what she meant, but the manner in which she foreshadowed the upcoming team missions he could only believe she was planning to deal with something big and whatever it was, she didn't want didn't want to risk involving Jaune. While questions kept swimming in his mind, he nodded, agreeing to watch over his clumsy team leader.

After a few hours, one of the nurses finally exited the room. Everyone huddled, waiting for any news in regards to the blonde knight.

"He's fine."

A unison of relief sighs were the response from the group.

"The wounds weren't too serious; however he will need to rest for at least a few days. Also, he has asked to see a Ms. Emerald Sustrai."

As the latter mentioned walked with the nurse inside, she could feel a chill crawl up her spine, a foreboding sense of death edged her near future if she didn't escape quickly.

Yang and Pyrrha were both angered. The spartan being subtle about her emotions, while the blonde was more open. And as the question 'why' circled the group, Ren was the only one silent. Most would think because he was usually silent, though even he should've voiced his mind a bit throughout this whole ordeal. Instead, he conversed with Emerald a while ago, both speaking of something then agreeing to an arrangement of some sorts. Blake being the only one able to hear everything, kept this new information to herself. All the while, she admired Emerald's bold attitude, especially when going up against her blonde partner.

Once the nurse showed her to Jaune's bed, she left to give them privacy. A single chair by his bedside, Emerald leaned over and kissed his forehead. Both of them smiling, even after this scare. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jaune spoke up "I heard what Yang said."

"You did?"

"How could I not?"

They shared a small laugh before Jaune groaned. His wounds still fresh, he laid his head back. "Hey Emmy, with these wounds, you don't think..."

"You're not skipping the dance." She answered bluntly. The blonde's hopes to skip such an event failed, he knew how persistent his girlfriend would be if...whoa. That word was still circling his thoughts. Somehow, every time he asked out a girl, she rejected him in the weirdest ways. And it wasn't until the end of high school did he catch the source behind his long term solitary; his sisters. They kept telling him, the most precious jewel has yet to arrive, and that he'd have to stay single until they said otherwise. Thinking back on it, perhaps they were talking about Emerald, and if they were, then there shouldn't be a problem now. Of course if his eldest sister knew, then her perverted mind would certainly cause many uncomfortable scenarios.

"Alright then, if I'm going to that dance, would you mind helping me pick out a suit the day before?"

With a small nod, the couple lost themselves in a conversation that lasted 3 hours. By then, the nurse returned, advising Jaune to get some rest. Giving him one last kiss on the lips, Emerald left. As she closed the door behind her, she was met with the brawler; her glare was becoming more of an amusement than a threat. The others behind her to make sure her anger didn't go overboard.

Her voice was hushed with a malice tone behind it "Listen very clearly; Jaune is mine, and no one is taking him away from me. Especially not some cut-up bitch like you." Her finger pressed hardly against Emerald's shoulder, while said girl's eye twitched. To insult her was one thing, but to sink so low and insult her scars was one subject even she wouldn't allow slide. Although, rather than fight, she decided to hit this blonde with a more devastating blow.

Her smile returned as she replied. "I think that's for Jaune to decided, he isn't an object for you to own. Either way, you'll soon find out you've already lost." She pressed her fingers gently against her lips.

Yang's eyes dilated, her words at a loss and her movements somewhat trapped in time. Her mind knew exactly what she was implying, but for some reason she couldn't react on it. She played out what she would do in case the worst turned out to be true, yet why couldn't she act on it? Instead, she could only watch as Emerald left with a victorious grin, waving goodbye to all of them as she left the medical wing.

Not that Ren didn't blame her, but she could've opened up about this more discreetly. He glanced to his friends; a mix of emotions. The majority of them were surprised, Weiss and Nora being the only ones excited about the whole thing. Weiss because now she wouldn't have to worry about Jaune's awful advances, and Nora because...well, Nora.

A mere few minutes after this sudden confrontation, Emerald was greeted by Cinder and Mercury, though her current smile was more worrisome than his sly grin.

"Good job, getting comfy with JNPR's leader, I'm guessing that's why you've been rather close to him lately. But don't get too attached though, how will you kill him when the time comes? The base under Mount Glenn has been notified, they're going to relocate. Everything should be cleared after the dance. Be sure to wear something nice." Both Cinder and Mercury walked back to their dorms, leaving Emerald to escape from any prying ears. Or at the very least, that's what she was hoping for. A black silhouette followed closely behind. After finding a secluded spot by the cliffs, she took out her scroll and dialed.

A familiar face appeared on screen.

**_"Emerald? Rather strange to hear from you so late." _**

"Tsar, the hunter missions will be postponed until this weekend. The White Fang base is under Mount Glenn, warn the tribes. We'll need to strike beforehand."

**_"We already have." _**

"What?"

**_"Our scouts caught some of their men moving about on the surface, after following them we found their base. The tribes struck swiftly, silencing the majority of their forces, a few have been kept alive for interrogation purposes. However, I am pleased you've given me this info, it can only mean Cinder Falls has yet to realize what has transpired here. Which means, before she realizes this; you must eliminate her." _**

Emerald allowed herself to relax on at least one problem at hand.

"Well then, I'll make quick work of her."

**_"No, first we must obtain the necessary data. If we cannot find it here, then that woman is our only lead to finding our brothers. I will alert you when it is time to act. Oh, and father sends a message; return alive." _**

Emerald snickered in response. "Until we meet again, brother. Glory to the Kaidon."

Tsar nodded before ending the transmission. As she began her walk back, she was confronted with a single blade to her throat.

"I must say, a traitor threatening a traitor is somewhat funny." Emerald's joke had the blade edge closer as the wielder's glare grew darker.

"I heard, both in the hallway and out here."

Emerald's eyes dilated, the fact that she was discovered had an unfavorable ending. She could've reached for her own blades, but the current one tipping her throat made the opportunity all the more hard.

"Then you'll know to keep your mouth shut and stay out of my way. I'm not going to harm you or your friends unless my plans are interfered with. My enemy is the White Fang, and Cinder Falls."

For a moment, Blake's glare disappeared. She lowered her blade, while keeping her eye on the girl's hands. "Then we have the same enemy. So for now, let's just assume we're on the same side."

"Sure, if it makes you feel better."

"Who were you talking to just now?"

"No comment."

"By Kaidon, do you mean the Grimm or some new group?"

"No comment."

"Who are you, exactly?"

"No comment."

Blake was starting to get irritated, even with her quick draw this girl kept responding with a smirk. At the very least she could tell if Emerald was lying, and for the most part she was telling the truth. Although her talk of Kaidon raised great concern, if this was some new radical group against the White Fang, then their fights would spread from members to defectors. Every strand of information in war is valuable, and if this girl knew about her previous affiliations with the White Fang, then she or her friends could be targeted.

"At least answer this; does Jaune know anything?"

Emerald's grin vanished completely "No, and he doesn't need to. No one else needs to know about me. If you could hear so well, then I assume you know about the deal I made with Ren?"

Blake nodded.

"Then you'll know to stay away from me when the time comes. My people won't target you as you're of no concern to what we want. However, I'd advise you to end any endeavor you may have to seek out my people. It's not a truth humans or Faunus would accept so warmly."

Rather than wait for a response, Emerald left without a glance back.

This whole day was too much for her to handle, first the fear of losing her boyfriend, then the...woah. Her head nearly stopped functioning when she remembered exactly what she did last night. Only now did she finally feel the recoil of embarrassment, but there were no regrets whatsoever. Yet, after admitting her feelings, and finally having him for her own if only for a little while, this one time she was glad to be human again.

As she entered the building, a small girl in red was waiting for her. Once in her line of sight, she gave a small smile.

"Hey! Emerald, right!?"

"Yes."

"Uh, my sister, she...s-s-she w-wants to..."

"Get on with it kid." Her tone being as civil as her patience allowed.

"My sister told me that she challenges you to a fight tomorrow. But, if you don't want to, I won't blame you! Just let my sister blow off some steam in the-"

"I accept."

"Great, I'll tell her that-wait...what?"

Emerald did her best not to show any hostile tone towards this child, because technically that's what she was; a child. She obviously had no ill intentions toward the situation, but in all honesty, even her emotions about her would be slightly wary.

"Listen, we both know what this fight is about, and if she thinks I'm going to stand by while she insults me in such a lowly manner, then I'm going to put her in her place." She sighed tiredly. "Look, I'm not going to lie to you; I know how it feels to lose someone precious, but I'm not letting him go again. Tell your sister I accept her challenge, I'll be in the Arena tomorrow, waiting."

As she walked away, Ruby reluctantly pulled out her scroll and sent a message to her sister. Before heading back to her own dorm, she sent the same message to Jaune, hoping the blonde boy good intervene before this feud went too far.

The blonde knight received the message from 2 sources, he groaned loudly. He never imagined how badly Yang would react to this situation. And to think he would hear about her actions from Ruby and Ren. Things were becoming problematic in more ways than one, but for now, he placed his scroll down and allowed his aura to heal his wounds quickly. Hopefully by tomorrow he could stop them before it went too far.

**-Next day- **

Emerald was in the girl's locker room, wrapping the upper half of her body in a sarashi. The scars being visible were of no concern, though the size of her breast would make movements a bit difficult. In truth, after hearing of how this blonde brawler fought, it made the upcoming fight both a mixture of fear and delight. Just as she exited the locker to wait on her side of the arena, a blonde was already there waiting for her. His stern face kept her in place

"Jaune? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I heard from Ren that you're going to fight Yang today because she insulted you. I'm begging you to stand down; fighting only will make this situation worse than it should be."

"She should've thought of that before deciding to use me as some vent for her anger. Don't worry; the fight should end pretty quickly."

She continued walking to her position, leaving Jaune by the entrance. "That's what I'm afraid of." He mumbled.

_The match between; Yang Xiao Long and Emerald Sustrai will commence in five minutes, both competitors enter the stage and ready up._

Both huntresses entered from their respective sides, Yang's team beside her, warning her about reacting too emotional in this match. The brawler ignoring them as usual.

Jaune was beside Emerald, respecting the fact that his girlfriend didn't like backing down from a challenge, but knowing Yang's fighting style while knowing little of Emerald's, he admitted being worried.

Ren arrived just a few seconds before the start of the match.

"Just dodge for the most part, and whatever you do, for the love of Monty, don't touch her hair. Believe me; it's in the best interest of everyone in this stadium."

The lights above dimmed slightly, Yang brushed her teammates aside and paced to the center.

"Time's up! Let's do this!" Yang hollered.

"In a second!" Ren shouted back, only to touch the brawlers nerve.

"Either get out, or join in!" Her offer had Ren and Jaune slightly flinch.

"Ok, I'd like to help you out, but she's really being scary right now."

Emerald gave him a small glare; Ren raised his hands defensively "ok, maybe you're both being scary. Let's go." Ren quickly grabbed his leader and dragged him off stage, team RWB(Y) followed, leaving only the two women.

They stood glaring down on one another, Yang glanced to her opponents exposed lower arms, waist, and partial chest. She could see the scars; some were barely noticeable like Weiss' scar, though some had yet to fade completely. "Don't think I'm going to hold back on you just because you're Jaune's friend." Yang growled, raising her fists.

Emerald grinned, "Funny, I was going to say the same to you. And for future references, I'm his gir-"

"Don't say it!" Yang warned. "Not until you can bring me to my knees."

"With pleasure."

Emerald had a fair idea of Yang's semblance, and putting that against her own ability, then this fight would be quite interesting.

The two huntresses awaited the signal, Yang with her fists up, Emerald's fingers gripping the handles of her dual scythes. Completely silent.

_The match will begin after the signal, good luck ladies. _

Both replied in unison "Thanks, I won't need it."

_BEGIN!_

Almost without warning, Yang lunged for forward with the intent to kill, a single punch launching directly above her opponent's stomach. The force of her attack shook their surroundings. The audience paled as they knew what just one of Xiao Long's signature punches would do to the human body, in this case they could feel the murderous intention her aura emitted. Which made this fight all the more frightening, that is, until the dust finally settled and her opponent stood smiling down on her.

"Quick question; was that supposed to hurt?" She taunted, Yang's punch seemed to have no affect what so ever. Ren was slightly surprised, though when he glanced to Jaune, his team leader merely frowned.

Yang lunged forward with her fist aimed directly for Emerald's face, a predictable move, though rather than moving; she caught the fist with a single hand. The recoil from the intended blast cracked the earth beneath them. The audience winced; Jaune's heart nearly skipped a few beats had he not noticed a sudden trail of noise coming from Emerald. At first it seemed like a giggle, which then turned into a chuckle, followed by a large laughter. The girl tightly gripped the brawler's fist; the blonde girl winced in pain. She threw a few perfectly aimed one-handed punches, all hitting their mark, yet as the dust settled, there stood Emerald with her hold tighter than before, and nary a scratch. At that moment, she fired a round from her gauntlet, Emerald releasing her grip while dodging the attack. Noticing this, Yang continued firing from her gauntlets, every shot closer than the last until one actual hit its mark. Small trickles of blood ran down her right shoulder, the attack burned away part of her upper sarashi. Emerald swayed slightly, the attack was strong, but the repeating fire drained a bit of energy from her opponent. The intent behind the attacks indicated a single goal; destroy.

"You're actually trying to kill me, aren't you? I must say..." Without notice, she wrapped her chains around Yang's left leg, and with a swift yank, the brawler stumbled to the ground. Emerald's foot slammed unto her chest, a tired gasp followed by a small streak of blood escaped her mouth.

"...you're not that bad; perhaps better if you can control your emotions. But I'd like to end this quickly, so if you don't mind..."

With the hand she used to keep Yang tied to her chains, her index and middle finger straightened. With her free hand, she twirled her Kusari-gama, the chain forming a swirl around her. She began pulsing her aura into her weapon, the whole crowd watched in anticipation. Ozpin on the other hand froze, his coffee mug nearly slipping from his grasp.

"Goodwitch, I want that young lady's records sent to my scroll. Now."

Glynda flinched slightly, the only times he referred to her by last name usually meant that something troubled his thoughts, and that usually wasn't a good sign. As she retrieved the necessary files, she stole glances at the glowing chain swirling around the student from Haven. The first match, no aura or weapon was used until the last and final strike. Although, given that her opponent was Jaune Arc, it was to be expected. However, Yang Xiao Long, undoubtedly one of the few promising first years in Beacon, is turning out to be somewhat of a small challenge for her.

Once the files pinged, both she and Ozpin were astounded. The files regarding Emerald Sustrai were all missing, as if she merely skipped her middle and high school years.

However, the records regarding her life in Fontaine were still obtainable. In either case, Ozpin knew, or at the very least, had a clue over who this young lady was. Now the question remained; would he share, or handle this on his own?

Meanwhile, the blonde brawler continued to struggle against her restrains, each time she was either sent tumbling by a tug of the chain, or punched by her opponent.

"Want to know why your punches don't have the effect they normally would, Xiao Long?"

Yang glanced up; Emerald's entire body was outlined in green aura.

"First, answer this; does a huntress's semblance take effect on them before or after their training?"

Before Yang could answer, Emerald swung her chain, causing Yang to smash into a wall.

"No, it doesn't." She didn't wait for a response as the brawler detached herself from the wall. Her leg still caught in her opponent's chain, her breathing grew raspy trying to keep up.

"My semblance; is to negate any physical damage done to my body. Your little outbursts won't do you much good against me. It's sort of ironic in a sense; you'd wonder why I have these cuts." She gestured to parts of her body. Yang spat blood while trying to recover her stance. However, a single tug of the chain had the blonde tumbling down.

"Sadly" Emerald continued "I had yet to unlock my semblance at the time, but, none of it matters now. These are merely a reminder of what I did to achieve where I am now. So I'd appreciate a bit of respect, rather than openly mocking me to make yourself feel better."

Yang managed to lift herself up again, her eyes shifted from crimson back to lilac. "You stole something from me, and you want respect?"

There it was again, that single word that enraged her; thing. Anyone who sees another person as a possession will more than likely find them dispensable at some point, just like any other item. It's human nature, and there is no denying it. For the most part, Xiao Long wouldn't last much longer. This fight was based primarily on her own fueled anger, which judging by her own ability, should have her winning. Yet the idea of never having Jaune for her own must really be weighing her down. Either way, this fight needed to end quickly, before she'd be forced to play her trump card.

"You keep saying 'something' rather than 'someone'. I can perfectly admit my own feelings, but if you would refer to him as an object for your own personal enjoyment, I can promise you I will never allow him to be yours. This match is over." She swung her chain again, this time Yang's body was thrown off stage. Emerald detached her chain's restrain on her opponent's leg, holstering her weapon. She glanced to the board; her aura meter was at 87%, Yang's neared the red zone at 62%. Glynda found it surprising, the blonde brawler could pummel upperclassmen with a glistening smile, but to be outmatched like this was impressive to say the least. However, just as she neared the opposite end of the stage, a bursting ball of red jumped back into the arena, using what little aura she could muster.

"So you're fighting to the bitter end? Fine with me." This time, Emerald only drew a single scythe; they lunged towards one another, weapons aimed for vital points. Their intentions clear at this point: kill.

Yet just as their attacks met, two teachers personally intervened. Goodwitch, having done so before, kept Xiao Long at bay while Ozpin kept his grip on Emerald.

"The match is over, Emerald Sustrai is the winner. Now lower your weapons!" Ozpin's tone neared annoyance and anger.

Yang fought against her teacher's hold, though relaxed after a few seconds. Emerald merely sheathed her blade and walked away. Though the match was suspended, there was no doubt she was the winner. Her glance was to her associate who watched the whole thing, she saw her combat abilities. If she was going to take her out silently and swiftly, then she'd have to kill her when she least expected. As she reached the lockers, her scroll pinged.

**_We have what we need, cover your tracks. I'm staying to recover anything we missed. Teal and her squad are on standby outside of Beacon's perimeters in case you need assistance._**

It was time. Or was it? She began wondering if leaving so quickly was such a good idea. If she killed Cinder now, while a student in the eyes of the school, then Emerald would be branded a traitor. Of course, if they by some chance there was a way to tie her to the White Fang while incognito, then she could easily silence her associate and disappear. Then again, there was Jaune to worry about, while she believed Ren would live to his word and keep Jaune from pursuing her, what would transpire in her absence? The blonde boy was trustworthy, that much is certain. It's the blonde brawler that is currently the worrisome figure. If Emerald disappears without a trace, or is exposed by the clad in black, then not doubt Yang would take advantage of the situation. Another Ping came from her scroll, this time the message made her blood run cold.

**_Hana has been captured. Don't strike the woman, we might need her. There is another base here in Glenn, our scouts will make haste. Any information you can gather is valuable, obtain all and by any measure._**

How could they have captured the little one? The only possible explanation would be some hidden base in the Northern Winds. But if that were the case, what was she doing outside of Seoul? Either way, this mission was now more personal than before, her younger sister was captured by these murderers. Oh how much fun she'd had tearing Cinder apart limb from limb if something happened to the small one. Of course, she could always leave the interrogations to Tsar, he always made them scream no matter the size or species.

She heard voices approaching from outside, no doubt Xiao Long and her team. After changing, she left with nary a glance back or word spoken. She just proved herself in combat, more so keeping a cool-head when fighting for someone. Something Yang was still unable to do; her own feelings were beginning to weigh her down. As for Emerald, she could stay calm and continue fighting.

How?

When she fought Yang, unknown to anyone, rather than see Jaune as her boyfriend, for that single match she considered him an enemy. Meaning the fight against Yang was merely a one-sided struggle. Speak of the devil, just as she exited the lockers, the blonde was there waiting for her. His expression was stern at first, but quickly formed into a smile upon seeing her. The days that would follow after her mission ended would surely be a painful many, but there was no doubt her loyalty was to the Kaidons, and if needed, she'd go to any lengths. But for Jaune, even if given the choice, she'd falter her loyalty if only for a split second.

**Done! Another chapter finished, I'll try to have another out before Christmas, no promises. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
